herofandomcom-20200223-history
A.J.
A.J. is the resident genius in Timmy's class and one of his best friends. A.J. comes from an upper middle class, African American background. He is a straight "A" student in school, a quality both his parents have achieved as well. He has constructed an older brother who defends him from bullies, fulfilling his need for a real one. His secret lab is the greatest lab in Dimmsdale. He plays with video games and reads comic books like his other friends, in spite of his superior intellect. His relationship with Chester is stable despite having obvious contrasts. He disguises his lab with a "cloak" button on his room wall. When pressed, it converts his lab into a typical bedroom-like room. Character A.J. is considered a super genius by his friends. He is the only student that seems to ever pass tests in Mr. Crocker's class. He usually wins the school science fair as well, even when up against Timmy and his fairies, because fairies cannot help win competitions. A.J.'s family is very wealthy and they live in a big house, which is located near Chester's Trailer. Although A.J. doesn't have a girlfriend, he did once have a friendly exchange with Trixie Tang when he offered her a dead frog and she found it "neat", although Chester dragged him off before he could make anything of it. Another time when Trixie was getting angry that Timmy was ignoring her ignorance, A.J. said that Trixie could ignore him all she wanted. He usually scoffs at Timmy's own attempts to woo Trixie Tang, but possibly has a crush on her himself, in the episode Emotion Commotion he wanted to be "the best-friend of Timmy's she gets with to get back at him", but she goes with Chester instead. Francis bullies A.J. much like the other smaller kids, but A.J. sometimes uses his inventions to defend himself. An example of this being the AJ-5000, an artificial "big brother" that he created to protect himself from bullies. Description He is bald, and wears a light blue sweater vest, which Timmy describes as a "girl magnet", over a white shirt. He also has gray pants with black shoes. His pupils are colored blue. A.J. is around the same height as Chester and Timmy. In "It's A Wishful Life", it is shown that if Timmy didn't exist, then A.J. would have a full head of hair. Personality A.J. is much smarter than any other student, and this sometimes causes friction between him and his less intelligent friends, as he often flaunts his intelligence to the point of arrogance. A.J. is a fan of Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula, although he seems to prefer Crash Nebula more and sometimes argues with Chester over who is better. In It's A Wishful Life it is revealed that he has the potential to be in at an ivy-league university by age ten, but he intentionally holds himself back so that he can stay in the same grade as Timmy. A.J.'s aforementioned intelligence is the signature of his character. He has a secret lab in his bedroom which he uses to create clones, inventions, and conduct scientific research. A.J. is so intelligent that the government has sought him out for his technical assistance. It has also been seen that he can make anything out of anything, as he created a time machine out of yarn and paper clips, in "Teacher's Pet". Background Early life Not much is known about A.J. before he met Timmy Turner, but he and Timmy had only been friends for about a few years according to several episodes (Timmy had no friends beforehand since his parents sheltered him). By the time the Fairly OddParents series takes place, A.J. had been friends with Chester and Timmy for a while. He lives with his family, who are considered wealthy (although not as well off as the Popular Kids or Remy Buxaplenty). In his house, it is revealed that he has a secret laboratory that he keeps hidden from his parents, the lab even has a clone of A.J. floating in a vat of liquid. Whenever his parents come into his room, A.J. flips a light switch and his room turns back into a normal boy's room. Although his parents are not as dumb as Timmy's parents, they are not exactly bright either, as they are still easily deceived by Vicky and hire her to babysit A.J., she tortures him like any other kid, and she even installed cameras and traps in their house. At school, A.J. is considered the smartest student in his class and quite possibly the whole school, although he was once challenged when Jimmy Neutron visited his universe. He always tends to get an A in his work, but in the "You Doo" episode, he gets his first F. He is not considered a popular student despite being rich, probably because he hangs around Timmy and Chester. Sanjay and Elmer are considered his "backup friends", but they are on a whole other level of unpopularity. In the episode Fairy Idol, A.J. left to work with some scientists on a hair growth formula, leaving Chester behind all alone. When Chester received Norm the Genie as a fairy godparent, he used Norm's powers to make A.J. and the other bald scientists grow hair. They were then able to get all the ladies they wanted, and refused to use their minds to work toward a way of solving the crisis Chester's other wishes had caused. Eventually the effects were unwished, and A.J. lost all his hair (and his girlfriend), sending him and the other scientists "back to the lab". By A.J.'s next appearance in the series however, he is a member of Mr. Crocker's class again. Professor A.J. :Main article: The Big Superhero Wish! When Timmy made his superhero wish and everyone became a superhero, A.J. became Professor A.J. who floated around in a flying chair and had a huge exposed brain. He used his telepathic powers to attack his enemies and shield himself. He is a parody of Professor X from X-Men. Wishology :Main article: Wishology A.J. played a minor role in the television movie trilogy Wishology, when he was captured by the Eliminators and held captive alongside Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, Chester, Trixie, Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. When he learns that Timmy could have used his fairies all along to cure his baldness, he shed a tear. He is saved when Timmy sacrifices himself into The Darkness, but does not appear much afterward. Future life Bad Future Gallery TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen279.jpg Tootie and Trixie at the bottom left..jpg FairlyOdd15 Poster.jpg MovieMagic025.jpg Navigation Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Kids Category:Genius Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Unwanted Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Casanova Category:In Love Category:Jimmy Neutron Heroes